As far as the inventor knows, the only relevant prior art is the inventor's related patent application entitled "Use of a Random Number Supplier (RNS) in an Expected Value Payment Method for the Purpose of Reducing Currency Handling Requirement", Ser. No. 07/571,126. This application is a continuation-in-parts of application Ser. No. 07/571,126 now abandoned.
This application discloses a more general use of an RNS, said use being new as far as the inventor knows. Hence, the inventor does not know of any other prior art concerning the use of an RNS except to say that RNS's have been used throughout history to decide bets.
The application also describes means and methods for preventing cheating in expected payment bets. These means and methods include those disclosed in the previously mentioned patent. New means and methods are disclosed as well.